jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:DragonsRaider/Syn, mąż, wódz, jeździec-życie wikinga to nie przelewki
''Dobra, to troszeczkę info: '''-Dzieje się dwa miesiące po drugiej części'' ''-Valka wprowadziła się do Czkawki, zajęła pokój Stoicka'' ''Dobra, reszty dowiecie się czytając wprowadzenie. Z góry przepraszam za błędy!'' thumb|400px|Okładka mojego bloga! '''Wprowadzenie Cześć, jestem Czkawka. Wiem, że trochę głupie imię ale nadrabiam tytułem. Jestem Wielkim Wodzem Wikingów z Wyspy Berk. Wolałbym aby nadal był nim mój ojciec, Stoick, ale niestety to niemożliwe. Zginął ratując mnie dwa miesiące temu. Na szczęście udało mi się obronić rodzinną wyspę przed oprawcą, przez którego to się stało. Ale dopiero niedawno uświadomiłem sobie jak wielki ciężar spoczywał na ramionach mojego ojca, a teraz spadł na mnie. Zarządzanie całą wyspą nie jest łatwe. Najtrudniej było na samym początku. Obwołano mnie wodzem, wszyscy świętowaliśmy zwycięstwo i się obijaliśmy, a przecież było dużo do zrobienia. Wiele budynków było zniszczonych, po całej wiosce walały się bloki lodu. Poza tym trzeba coś było zrobić ze wszystkimi smokami uwolnionymi z armii Drago i "już nie" łowcami smoków Ereta. Postanowiłem rozwiązać oba problemy jednocześnie. Zachęciłem "łowców" aby zostali jeźdźcami i zaprzyjażnili się, z którymś z uwolnionych smoków. Te smoki, dla których nie starczyło jeźdźców dołączyły do tych mieszkających w lodowej dolinie stworzonej przez poprzedniego Alfę. Natomiast sprzątaniem zajęli się wszyscy jeźdźcy z Berk topiąc lód bądź wspólnie wynosząc większe kawałki i wrzucając do morza. A co do domów to wikingowie nadal sprawnie budują nowe - pozostałość po czasach gdy walczyliśmy ze smokami. Oprócz tego, że mam więcej obowiązków moje życie prywatne też trochę się skomplikowało. Moja zaginiona mama Valka zamieszkała teraz ze mną. Łączy nas dziwna relacja. Oczywiście kocham ją, a ona kocha mnie, ale nie znaliśmy się przez tak długi czas i nagle mieszkamy w tym samym domu. Dodatkowo mama musi się przyzwyczaić do normalnego funkcjonowania w wiosce. 'Rozdział 1' 'Czkawka:' Był piękny jesienny poranek. Nagle obudziły mnie promienie słońca padające na moją twarz. Która to może być godzina? Słońce już wstało!!! Muszę szybko coś przegryźć i lecieć do Twierdzy! Popędziłem na dół schodami i zawołałem w biegu Szczerbatka. Przybiegł gdy ja już krzątałem się po kuchni. Zamruczał prosząc o rybę więc chwyciłem jedną sztukę i rzuciłem w jego kierunku. Nie miałem czasu rozpalać ognia i piec ryby więc po prostu wbiłem ją na patyk i wyciągnąłem rękę. Szczerbatek wystrzelił i miałem już trochę zwęglony, ale ciepły posiłek. Ostatnio często przydaje mi się ta metoda i zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić do takiego jedzenia. Nagle do kuchni weszła zaspana mama. Valka: '''Dzień dobry. '''Czkawka: '''Cześć mamo, niestety nie mam czasu żeby zjeść z tobą śniadanie. Już i tak jestem spóźniony. '''Valka: '''Oooo... No dobrze. Powiedziała to trochę zrezygnowanym tonem. Uważa, że była okropnym rodzicem i chce jakoś nadrobić te wszystkie lata i rozwinąć tę matko-synową więź. A teraz mam na wszystko tak mało czasu. Zasmuciło mnie to, że tak jej przykro, że spędzamy razem tak mało czasu choć mieszkamy w jednym domu. '''Czkawka: '''Mamo, przygotuj dzisiaj na obiad coś specjalnego. Na pewno się tym razem pojawię i pewnie zaproszę przyjaciół. Nie mogę cały czas harować, muszę też trochę odpocząć. Od razu się rozpromieniła na moje słowa. '''Valka: '''Jasne skarbie, taki odpoczynek dobrze ci zrobi. Już zaczynam przygotowania. Oznajmiła z uśmiechem. Może żyła przez długi czas z dala od ludzi, ale odżył w niej instynkt matki-kucharki. '''Czkawka: Super mamo! To ja już lecę. Chodź Szczerbatek!!! Wsiadłem na swojego smoka i poleciałem do Twierdzy. Tam czekała już na mnie cała rada osady. Nie wyglądali na zadowolonych. Czy są tak na mnie wściekli czy stało się coś złego? Jest tylko jeden sposób aby się przekonać. Wszedłem do kamiennej sali i zająłem miejsce u szczytu stołu. Jorgerson: 'Nie możesz sobie przychodzić kiedy przyjdzie ci na to ochota wodzu. Mamy tu zebranie. Powiedział zagniewany Jorgerson. Wiem, że mnie nie lubi, ale szanuje. Był adiutantem Stoicka więc nie widziałem powodu aby usuwać go z tej funkcji. Może być czasami oschły, ale dobrze się sprawuje na swoim stanowisku. Pogubiłbym się w tym wszystkim bez niego. Jednak nigdy nie był aż tak rozzłoszczony. Coś musiało się stać. '''Jorgerson: '''Tak! Mój... mmój syn i jego smok... Po prostu zniknęli!!! Nie był już w stanie ukrywać buzujących w nim uczuć i zaczął cicho pochlipywać. Sączysmark zniknął?! To nie do pomyślenia. Co na brodę Thora mogło się stać? '''Czkawka: '''Kto go widział ostatni? '''Pyskacz: '''Cała rodzina widziała jak kładzie się do łóżka tej nocy. '''Czkawka: '''Hmmm... Potarłem podbródek i zacząłem głośno myśleć. '''Czkawka: '''Sączysmark często wykradał się nocą by nakarmić Hakokła. Tak mogło być i tym razem. Pewnie przyszedł na Arenę i wypuścił smoka aby go nakarmić i wtedy zdarzyło się... Co właściwie? Mamy jakiekolwiek informacje? 'Śledzik: 'Nie, Czkawka. Żadnych świadków, żadnych informacji, zero. Jakby po prostu się rozpłynęli. Powiedział Śledzik wchodząc do sali obrad. Jak zwykle na posterunku. Dobrze, że chociaż jedna osoba cały czas czuwa. '''Czkawka: '''Załatwcie wszystkie pomniejsze sprawy, które nie wymagają mojej pomocy. Raczej nie będę dzisiaj do niczyjej dyspozycji. Oznajmiłem radzie. '''Czkawka: '''A ty Śledzik zbierz ekipę. Spotykamy się w Akademii. 'Śledzik: 'Jasne! '''Czkawka: '''Natomiast pan i ja od razu polecimy na miejsce. '''Jorgerson: '''Oczywiście!!! Już wziął się w garść i nie kłócił się. Wiedział, że teraz chodzi o jego syna i nie ma czasu na sprzeczki. Wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka i polecieliśmy do Akademii. Ojciec Sączysmarka na swoim Koszmarze Ponocniku był tuż za nami. Dolecieliśmy jako pierwsi. Po chwili dołączyli do nas: Mieczyk, Szpadka, Śledzik i Astrid. Moja ukochana zsiadając ze swojego smoka spojrzała na mnie pytającym i zaniepokojonym wzrokiem. '''Czkawka: '''Może nie słyszeliście ale Sączysmark i Hakokieł zniknęli dzisiejszej nocy. Nikt nic nie widział. Zero świadków. Rozpoczynamy dochodzenie! Szukać wszelkich śladów pazurów, stóp i ognia. Musimy się dowiedzieć co się stało! Wszyscy zabrali się do pracy. 'Astrid: Na początku cieszyłam się, że zobaczę się z Czkawką, on ma teraz tyle na głowie, że rzadziej go widuję. Ale po minie Śledzika zobaczyłam, że dzieje się coś naprawdę niedobrego. Gdy dolecieliśmy na miejsce spojrzałam na Czkawkę z niepokojem. Potem powiedział nam co się stało. Sączysmark i Hakokieł zniknęli?! Wygląda na to, że to coś poważnego, bo Czkawka rzucił wszystko aby się tym zająć, a pan Jorgerson jest zrozpaczony. Jednak jeśli to jakiś głupi żart to jak znajdziemy Sączysmarka to osobiście go zatłukę. A tymczasem trzeba się zająć dochodzeniem. Mieczyk, Szpadka, Śledzik i Jorgerson poszukiwali śladów na ziemi, a ja i Czkawka patrolowaliśmy okolicę na grzbietach smoków. Nie dostrzegliśmy niczego niecodziennego. Nagle Jorgerson pomachał do Czkawki, a ten zleciał na dół. Ja tuż za nim. Jorgerson: 'Tutaj, na środku Areny są małe zadrapania od pazurów. Wyglądają na świeże. '''Czkawka: '''Czyli ''coś się tutaj wydarzyło. Ale ślady pazurów nie mówią dużo. Poza tym mogą być z wczorajszych ćwiczeń. Coś nie dawało mi spokoju. Chyba chodzi o podłoże. 'Astrid: '''Czekajcie! Coś mi nie pasuje. Spójrzcie na ziemię. Wszyscy skierowali oczy w dół. '''Mieczyk: '''Jak dla mnie normalna ziemia. '''Szpadka: '''No właśnie, nic tu nie ma. 'Śledzik: ' Właśnie o to chodzi. Astrid jesteś genialna! Tutaj nie ma pyłu. Po całej Arenie wali się piach, a tu go nie ma. '''Czkawka: '''Pewnie coś dużego tutaj upadło. '''Astrid: '''Na przykład Hakokieł. '''Czkawka: '''Na przykład Hakokieł. - potwierdził - Ale nie upadł w trakcie walki. Byłoby więcej takich śladów. I pewnie ślady ognia. 'Śledzik: 'W takim razie upadł i już się nie podniósł. Co mogło go tak znokautować? '''Czkawka: '''Nie wiem ale nie podoba mi się to. Dobra, wracajcie do poszukiwań, a ja z Astrid dalej będziemy patrolować z powietrza. No to polecieliśmy. Podczas patrolu minęliśmy się parę razy, ale praca przebiegała w milczeniu. Żadne z nas nie miało nastroju na pogaduszki. Tak minął jakiś czas ale nic nowego nie znaleźliśmy. Nagle moją uwagę przykuło coś na granicy lasu nieopodal Akademii. Nie informując Czkawki poleciałam tam. Był to skrawek białej sierści na gałęzi. '''Astrid: '''Hmm... Musi tu być coś jeszcze. Schowałam skrawek sierści i weszłam dalej w las. Zobaczyłam złamaną gałązkę na ziemi. Dalej zaczęłam dostrzegać podobne znaki. Poszłam dalej tym tropem. W końcu roślinność stała się zbyt gęsta aby Wichurka mogła dalej iść. '''Astrid: '''Zostań tutaj dobrze? '''Wichurka: '*skrzek sprzeciwu* 'Astrid: '''Och Wichurka. Ktoś musi mi pilnować drogi odwrotu. '''Wichurka: '*zgodne parsknięcie* 'Astrid: '''Grzeczna dziewczynka. Weszłam w krzaki... i nagle skończyła się ziemia. Zaczęłam spadać i krzyczeć aż w końcu chlupnęłam do wody. Zabrakło mi tchu, Woda była lodowata. Wynurzyłam się i spojrzałam w górę. Widziałam tam jasny, okrągły otwór, który był jednak tak przesłonięty roślinnością, że światło prawie w ogóle się tu nie dostawało. Z góry zupełnie nie było go widać. Z tej odległości wyglądał na bardzo mały ale pewnie był na tyle duży żeby przetransportować nim smoka. Na przykład Hakokła. To mogła być droga ucieczki porywaczy. Muszę to natychmiast przekazać Czkawce.Tylko jak się wydostanę? Brrrrr... Zaczynam zamarzać. Nie wiem co ze mną będzie. Nagle zobaczyłam linę pływającą w wodzie. Podpłynęłam do niej. W tych ciemnościach mało widziałam, ale po dłuższych oględzinach stwierdziłam, że zwisa z sufitu. '''Astrid: '''Chyba będzie dobra do wspinaczki. Chwyciłam mocno linę ale się ześlizgnęłam. Jednak nie przez wodę. Lina była pokryta smołą. Może po to aby się nie zamoczyła i nie zniszczyła? Nie wiem. W każdym razie wspinaczka odpada. Muszę szybko znaleźć inne wyjście bo zamarznę. '''Astrid: '''Wichurka!!! - krzyknęłam Ale niestety moja kochana smoczyca mnie nie usłyszała. Jedynym ratunkiem była nadzieja, że z jaskini jest inne wyjście. Nic nie widziałam, więc nie było różnicy, w którą stronę popłynę. Przepłynęłam kawałek i nagle przypadkowo zachłysnęłam się wodą. O fuu! Jest słona. Czekajcie! Słona?! To znaczy, że ma dostęp do morza. Zaczęłam pływać to tu, to tam i próbować wody. W ten sposób skorygowałam kierunek, z którego płynie słona woda. Nie bardzo lubię morską wodę ale musiałam się jej trochę nałykać. Po jakimś czasie zobaczyłam z przodu świetlisty półokrąg. W końcu wypłynęłam z jaskini. Byłam w słabo znanej części wyspy bo jej nie kojarzyłam. Ależ byłam zziębnięta! Ala nie to mnie martwiło najbardziej. Lina była świeżo nasmołowana, czyli niedawno używana. Czyli podsumowując: Mamy pod wyspą tajne przejście prowadzące w pobliże wioski, którego nie widać z góry, a każdy może się spokojnie do niego dostać z oceanu, a dodatkowo niedawno było używane i zniknął nasz przyjaciel i jego smok. - Nie jest to zbyt pocieszająca myśl. Ale teraz nie mam czasu na rozmyślania. Muszę szybko wyjść na brzeg i się ogrzać. Niestety wszędzie dookoła były klify. Nic dziwnego, że nikt z wyspy jeszcze nie odkrył jaskini. Musiałam przepłynąć jeszcze niezły kawałek, zanim znalazłam wejście na ląd. Czułam, że jeszcze parę minut w tej wodzie, a Wichurka straciłaby jeźdźca... A teraz szybko muszę rozpalić ogień, bo zamarznę chociaż wyszłam z wody. Znalazłam jakieś patyki i pocierałam je tak długo aż się rozpaliły. Wyskoczyłam z mokrych ubrań i powiesiłam je na gałęzi nad ogniskiem żeby wyschły. Potem zagrzebałam się w jakiejś stercie liści blisko ogniska żeby sama wyschnąć. C o to jest, że muszę spać jak jakaś dzikuska. Ale cóż, ciężkie czasy. Byłam tak zmęczona całym tym dniem, że nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy zasnęłam. Gdy się obudziłam nie wiedziałam gdzie jestem. Bardzo się przestraszyłam. Na szczęście po chwili przypomniałam sobie wczorajszy dzień. Czekajcie, na szczęście? Teraz muszę się zabrać za szukanie drogi do domu. Nagle usłyszałam tak dobrze mi znany grzmot przelatującej Nocnej Furii. Jeszcze nie zdążyłam wstać, a Szczerbatek Już wylądował niedaleko. Ale Czkawka nie patrzył na mnie tylko szukał czegoś wzrokiem wśród drzew. Ach... jak się za nim stęskniłam. To całe moje wczorajsze zniknięcie, utknięcie w jaskini... Naprawdę bałam się wtedy o swoje życie. Potrzebuję wsparcia. I na szczęście Czkawka już tu jest. Pobiegłam do niego jak szalona i rzuciłam mu się na szyję. Gdy zobaczył, że to ja to zaczął się śmiać przez łzy. Też się mocno przytulił i wtulił twarz w moje włosy. Otworzył oczy i strasznie się zaczerwienił i odwrócił wzrok. '''Czkawka: '''Eeee... Astrid... Początkowo nie rozumiałam o co mu chodzi. Po chwili dopiero to pojęłam i też się strasznie zaczerwieniłam. Szybko pobiegłam, zgarnęłam swoje ciuchy z drzewa i schowałam się za nie aby się ubrać. Gdy byłam gotowa szybko wróciłam do Czkawki. '''Astrid: '''Dlaczego jak przyleciałeś tak mocno płakałeś? - spytałam zmartwiona '''Czkawka: '''Te ubrania... to wyglądało jakbyś to ty wisiała na drzewie... Szybko się do niego przytuliłam i gdy się oboje uspokoiliśmy wsiedliśmy na Szczerbatka i polecieliśmy do wioski. 'Rozdział 2 'Czkawka:' Leciałem na Szczerbatku z powrotem do wioski. Astrid siedziała za mną i trzymała mnie w pasie. Jak się o nią martwiłem! Patrolowałem sobie spokojnie i nagle BUM! Gdzie jest Astrid?! Myślałem, że już jej nie zobaczę. A jak ujrzałem te ubrania powieszone na drzewie to po prostu wpadłem w rozpacz.. Ale teraz jest już bezpieczna, jesteśmy razem. Może potem jak lepiej się poczuje to opowie co się stało. Jednak najważniejsze jest jej zdrowie. Teraz nic nie mówi. Pewnie jest w dużym szoku. Naprawdę musi odpocząć. Po dłuższej chwili byliśmy już w wiosce. Zaprowadziłem ją do jej domu, położyłem do łóżka i przykryłem. Potem dopilnowałem aby dostałe jeść i pić, oraz żeby miała opiekę.Sam wolałbym się nią zająć ale mam jeszcze mnóstwo obowiązków. Poleciałem do Twierdzy i wydałem rozkazy. Czkawka: 'Podwoić straże! Poinformować wszystkich w wiosce aby nie wychodzili z domów w nocy i nie włóczyli się samemu. Rozpocząć też nocne smocze patrole! '''Tłum wikingów: '''Tak jest! Następnie poleciałem do Akademii aby powiedzieć mojej drużynie co ze śledztwem. '''Czkawka: '''Na razie przerywamy śledztwo. Relacja Astrid na pewno da nam dużo wskazówek, a ona nie jest teraz do dyspozycji więc zaczekamy aż poczuje się lepiej. Po całej nieprzespanej nocy musiałem na chwilę wrócić do domu. Poleciałem i po chwili byłem u siebie. Wszedłem do domu przez wielkie okute drzwi. W kuchni stała mama, chyba coś sprzątała. '''Czkawka: '''Cześć mamo. Spojrzała na mnie przygnębionym wzrokiem. Dopiero teraz sobie przypomniałem. Uroczysty obiad! Ile mama musiała się naszykować, tak się na niego cieszyła. Musiało jej być naprawdę przykro, zresztą teraz też jest. '''Czkawka: '''Mamo, naprawdę bardzo przepraszam, że się wczoraj nie pojawiłem. Tak strasznie mi przykro, ale to była sytuacja krytyczna. Sączysmark i jego smok zniknęli. Potem Astrid też. Całą noc jej szukałem i na szczęście dzisiaj rano znalazłem. '''Valka: '''Ja... rozumiem Czkawka... Po prostu szkoda, że znowu nam nie wyszło. Kurczę, znowy wszystkie jej plany legły w grózach. Muszę jej to jakoś wynagrodzić. Tylko to wygląda tak, że są moje kolejne obiecanki cacanki, a potem nic z tego nie wychodzi. Może jak sam wszystko zorganizuję to będzie lepiej. Może jakieś przyjęcie niespodziankę. Achhh... ale wszystko dopiero jak załatwię sprawę ze Sączysmarkiem. Nagle wpadłem na pomysł jak mamie polepszyć chumor. '''Czkawka: '''Mamo, nie martw się, jedzenie się nie zmarnuje. Astrid jest w wielkim szoku, dużo wczoraj przeszła. Chętnie zjadłaby coś wyjątkowego. Chyba zadziałało bo mama zaczęła już się pakować by odwiedzić moją Milady. Ale nie patrzyłem co dalej robi, tylko wspiąłem się po schodach do mojego pokoju. Padłem na swoje łóżko i od razu zasnąłem. '*** Rano obudziła mnie mama. Czy możliwe, że zaspałem czy z jakiegoś powodu obudziła mnie wcześniej? Po chwili rozwiązała moje rozważania. Valka: 'Przepraszam skarbie, że cię tak wcześnie budzę, ale Astrid chciała z tobą porozmawiać zanim polecisz do Twierdzy i zajmiesz się codziennymi sprawami. Mówiła, że to ważne. Hmmm... Ciekawe o co chodzi. Może rzeczywiście odkryła coś ważnego mogącego rzucić trochę światła na sprawę zniknięcia Sączysmarka. A może chce się ze mną po prostu zobaczyć po tym wczorajszym strachu? Nie mam pojęcia, ale tak czy siak ja też bym się z nią chętnie zobaczył. Jak najszybciej wstałem i się ubrałem. Było naprawdę wcześnie więc mieliśmy czas zjeść śniadanie całą rodziną: mama, Chmuroskok, Szczerbek i ja. Smoczki jadły sobie przepyszne surowe rybki. Nie jestem już do nich tak obrzydzony, ale jednak nadal wolę pieczonego łososia bądź pstrąga. Może zaczynam mieć nie tylko duszę ale i żołądek smoka?... Hehe. Gdy jedzenie było gotowe usiedliśmy wszyscy przy stole. To znaczy ja i mama usiedliśmy, a smoki stały obok nas. Nie mamy dla nich wystarczająco dużych krzeseł. Jescze... '''Valka: '''Czy wiesz już coś może odnośnie sprawy zniknięcia? - Achhhh... na chwilę udało mi się zapomnieć o problemach. '''Czkawka: '''Niestety niezbyt wiele. Wiemy tylko, że to co zaatakowało Hakokła najprawdopodobniej od razu go zwaliło z nóg jenym ciosem. Mam nadzieję dowiedzieć się więcej z relacji Astrid. '''Valka: '''To chyba powinieneś już do niej lecieć, bo potem nie zdążysz do Twierdzy. Chociaż z drógiej strony... może uda mi się trochę zatrzymać te zrzędy z rady. Parę rzeczy mogę też sama załatwić. A Astrid potrzebuje długiej rozmowy. '''Czkawka: '''Dzięki mamo!!! Pocałowałem ją w policzek i przytuliłem. Potem zacząłem się zbierać. '''Valka: '''Zaopiekuj się nią! Przyda jej się wsparcie! - krzyknęła jeszcze gdy wychodziliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem. Lekko mnie zaniepokoiło to co powiedziała mama. Astrid naprawdę musi przeżywać ciężkie chwile. Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy aby poczuła się lepiej. Popędziłem Szczerbatka, bo naprawdę się o nią martwiłem. Po dosłownie paru sekundach byłem przed jej domem. Zapukałem do drzwi i usłyszałem krzyk. '''Astrid: '''Proszę! Uff, na szczęście jej głos brzmi w miarę normalnie. Może nie jest aż tak źle. Ale nie ma co robić sobie nadziei na zapas. Otworzyłem drzwi i wszedłem do środka. Rozglądnąłem się po mieszkaniu, ale nigdzie nie widziałem mojej Milady. Pochwili z góry dobiegł mnie tak dobrze znany anielski głos. '''Astrid: '''Na górze! Odwróciłem się i zacząłem się wspinać po schodach. Gdy byłem na górze skręciłem w stronę jej pokoju. Szczerbatek cały czas szedł za mną. Zapukałem do już kolejnych drzwi. '''Astrid: '''Czkawka, wejdź. - powiedziała to już trochę podenerwowanym głosem więc szybko otworzyłem drzwi i wkroczyłem do środka. Siedziała w fotelu, a obok niej leżała Wichurka. Przysunąłem sobie krzesło i usiadłem naprzeciwko niej. Smoki patrzyły na nas w ciszy. Chwyciłem Astrid za ręce. '''Czkawka: '''Chciała się pani ze mną widzieć. Wreszcie podniosła na mnie wzrok. Miała podkrążone oczy, pewnie nie mogła spać. Moja biedna Astrid. '''Czkawka: '''Co się stało? Opowiedz mi. Wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła opowieść. Mówiła o tym jak znalazła skrawek sierści i dalsze tropy. Jak podążyła za nimi i wpadła do jaskini. Jak bardzo czuła się tam samotna. Jak bała się o własne życie. No i otym jak jak bardzo tęskniła za mną. Krążyły już wtedy po jej głowie myśli "Kto zaopiekuje się Wichurką?" Potem opowiedziała mi jak wydostała się z jaskini. '''Czkawka: '''Moja sprytna Astriś. - uśmiechnęła się lekko. Następnie dokończyła mówiąc o rozpaleniu ogniska i znalezieniu jej przeze mnie. Kiedy skończyła historię o swoim zniknięciu zeszła na zgoła inny temat... '''Astrid: '''I wtedy, gdy naprawdę byłam o krok od śmierci, zrozumiałam... Czkawka, że życie jest bardzo ulotne. Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy się skończy. I chciałabym resztę życia, długą czy krótką, spędzić u twego boku. Mnie w tym momencie po prostu zatkało. Wiem, że pewnie powinienem się, no nie wiem... wzruszyć, ale ja nie mogłem. Byłem po prostu zbyt zaskoczony i pewnie też przestraszony. Czy ona chce żebyśmy wzięli ślub?! To znaczy, oczywiście, że o tym myślałem... ale tak, że niedługo, teraz?! Ja nie wiem czy jestem na to gotowy. Przecież to ogromna odpowiedzialność. Będę się nią musiał opiekować cały czas. Nie żebym tego teraz nie robił, ale wtedy to będzie bardziej... formalnie? A pewnie jeszcze za chwilę walnie gadkę w stylu: "Czkawka, nie zawsze będziesz tutaj aby zajmować się wioską. Potrzebny jest następca, przedłużenie rodu, dziedzictwo, bla, bla, bla." Co ja mam teraz zrobić?! Ok, Czkawka, uspokój się. Wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Ty kochasz ją, ona kocha ciebie, więc nic nie może pójść źle prawda? Zresztą, to naprawdę nie będzie duża zmiana. Będziemy po prostu mieszkać w jednym domu, w jednym pokoju, spać w jednym łóżku. Ale coś tu jest nie tak. To chyba mężczyzna powinien się oświadczać no nie? Czekajcie, czekajcie!!! Nawet nie wiem czy ona to ma na myśli. Może po prostu chce żebym mniej pracował i spędzał z nią więcej czasu. Nie miałem pojęcia co powiedzieć. Po prostu uśmiechnąłem się i ją przytuliłem. Po chwili namysłu powiedziałem jej coś na ucho. '''Czkawka: '''Ja też chcę spędzić dany mi czas z tobą, ale teraz jest bardzo duży problem, a bądź co bądź jestem wodzem. Ty teraz odpoczywaj z dala od niebezpieczeństwa, a ja się wszystkim zajmę. Może i bała się niedawno o swoje życie, ale Astrid to Astrid. Nie przypadł jej do gustu pomysł siedzenia w domu gdy inni się narażają. '''Astrid: '''Jeżeli ty pracujesz to ja też! Nie jestem chora, nic mi nie dolega. '''Czkawka: '''O nie, ty zostajesz tutaj. Ja... już raz myślałem,że cię straciłem Astrid. To się nie może powtórzyć. W tym momencie napłynęły mi łzy do oczu. Chyba to zauważyła, bo w końcu ustąpiła. Przez większość dnia dalej się nią zajmowałem. Przygotowywałem posiłki i po prostu spędzałem z nią czas żeby się nie nudziła. W sprawie zabawy smoki były bardzo pomocne. W końcu jednak musiałem zająć się sprawami wioski. Właśnie graliśmy w kalambury gdy sobie o tym przypomniałem. Bardzo lubi tą grę bo (według Astrid) robię podczas niej strasznie śmieszne miny. '''Czkawka: '''Niestety Astrid muszę już iść. Od razu przestała się śmiać i zrzedła jej mina. '''Astrid: '''A nie mógłbyś zostać jeszcze momencik... '''Czkawka: '''Naprawdę mi przykro ale na serio nie mogę. Spokojnie, smoki zostaną żeby dotrzymać ci towarzystwa. Jeżeli raz pójdę piechotą to nic mi się nie stanie. '''Astrid: '''Pfft... No dobrze. Zszedłem na dół, otworzyłem drzwi i wyszedłem na popołudniowe słońce. Niesamowite jak ten czas szybko schodzi gdy spędza się go z kimś bliskim. Skierowałem się do Akademii aby wszystkim powiedzieć co odkryła Astrid. W jakieś dziesięć minut byłem na miejscu. Może to nie jest długi czas ale gdy się idzie na piechotę to odległość wydaje się znacznie dłuższa. Po tej przebieżce byłem już mocno zgrzany. Może powinienem częściej chodzić pieszo. Wyszedłem z formy. Wkroczyłem na Arenę gdzie zebrali się wszyscy z mojej drużyny, którzy zostali czyli:Mieczyk, Szpadka, Śledzik i ich smoki. Opowiedziałem im co spotkało Astrid nie wspominając o jej dokładnych uczuciach. Myślę, że te informacje były przeznaczone tylko dla mnie. Ominąłem też kilka szczegółów odnośnie okoliczności odnalezienia przeze mnie Astrid. Udaliśmy się jej szlakiem. W lesie znaleźliśmy więcej skrawków białej sierści. Mieczyk podniósł jeden z nich i powąchał. '''Mieczyk: '''Ale śmierdzi! Tak cuchnie chyba tylko w domu Gothi! Szpadka także podniosła skrawek do nosa. '''Szpadka: '''O fuu! Capi ''dokładnie tak jak u niej w domu. '''Czkawka: '''Hej! Nie czas na wygłupy. Idziemy dalej. Rzeczywiście było miejsce gdzie roślinność była zbyt gęsta dla smoka. Na szczęście Zębiróg Zamkogłowy jest dobrym rozwiązaniem na takie problemy. Wiedzieliśmy, że zaraz za krzakami jest dziura więc się zatrzymaliśmy. Jot i Wym bez problemu odsłonili wejście do jaskini zapalając swój gaz. Wszyscy razem wlecieliśmy do środka, ja za Śledzikiem na jego smoku. Kolejny raz przydał się smok bliźniaków oświetlając jaskinię. Nie znaleźliśmy w niej nic ciekawego oprócz liny o której wspominała Astrid. Wylecieliśmy tą samą drogą co wcześniej moja Milady. Gdy byliśmy na zewnątrz oznaczyłem miejsce, gdzie jest wejście do tajnego przejścia flagą, którą zabrałem po drodze do Akademii. Następnie polecieliśmy do wioski aby tam przeanalizować całą sytuację. Musiałem się jednak zająć paroma problemami, a robiło się późno, więc nie zdążyliśmy dojść do ciekawszych wniosków. Jedyne co ustaliliśmy to to, że porywacz musiał być bardzo dobry w ukrywaniu po sobie śladów, bo udało mu się zamaskować fakt, że zaciągnął Hakkokła z Akademii aż do granicy lasu. Po załatwieniu tych ostatnich paru spraw wróciłem do domu i padłem na łóżko. *Rano*' Obudziłem się nagle i przed sobą zobaczyłem twarz Śledzika. Wrzasnąłem głośno i rzuciłem się do tyłu. Nie wolno kogoś tak nagle budzić! Zawału można dostać. Dobra, uspokoiłem się trochę i rozejrzałem po pokoju. Za Śledzikiem stał Szczerbatek, musiał wrócić w nocy gdy już spałem. Ale teraz już nie śpię, bo ktoś mnie brutalnie obudził! Muszę się dowiedzieć o co chodzi. '''Czkawka: '''Co jest Śledzik? Czy coś się dzieje, że mnie tak wcześnie budzisz? 'Śledzik: Już wcale nie jest wcześnie. Twoja mama chciała żebyś się wyspał i sama poleciała do Twierdzy. Ale teraz już dochodzi południe. Trzeba dowiedzieć się co się stało ze Sączysmarkiem. Zeskoczyłem z łóżka i szybko się ubrałem. Dosłownie zleciałem po schodach. Po drodze zgarnąłem coś do jedzenia. Chyba był to ser ale nie byłem pewien. Szczerbatkowi rzuciłem rybę i wybiegliśmy z domu. Jak najprędzej polecieliśmy do Twierdzy. Mama zajęła się paroma sprawami więc mi zostało tylko znaleźć parę zgubionych owiec, naprawić dwa siodła i jeszcze jedną uprząż. Gdy w końcu się z tym uporałem mogłem zająć się śledztwem. Razem ze Śledzikiem i bliźniakami siedzieliśmy w Akademii i zastanawialiśmy się co mogło się stać naszemu zaginionemu przyjacielowi. '''Czkawka: '''Podsumujmy co wiemy. Porywacze dostali się tu tajnym przejściem, szybko obezwładnili Hakokła i porwali jego oraz Sączysmarka. Wrócili tą samą drogą którą przyszli, czyli przez jaskinię. Zamaskowali to,że ciągnęli Hakokła więc musieli to być eksperci w ukrywaniu śladów. Gdybyśmy tylko znali kogoś kto też się na tym zna to może dałby nam wskazówki kto jest porywaczem. Niestety nie mogłem się dalej zastanawiać, bo do Akademii wleciała Astrid na Wichurce. Mówiłem jej żeby została w domu. No przecież mówiłem! Ale z niej uparciucha. Ale cóż, taka jest Astrid. '''Czkawka: '''Przepraszam panią bardzo ale wydaje mi się, że miała pani zostać w domu. '''Astrid: '''No weź, Czkawka. Ja naprawdę czuję się już lepiej. '''Czkawka: '''Chyba mówiłem, że sam się tym zajmę prawda?! '''Astrid: '''Hmmm... Właśnie widzę jak świetnie sobie radzicie. Oprócz tego Czkawka, to jest tylko dochodzenie, szukanie śladów i tak dalej. Nawet nie wyjdę poza teren wioski. A poza tym to od kiedy jesteś moją niańką?! '''Czkawka: '''Odkąd prawie cię straciłem! Zamilkła na chwilę i potem odpowiedziała. '''Astrid: '''Wiesz, że to nie będzie działać na zawsze? Ach... Miło tak zejść z ciężkiego tematu i pożartować sobie chwilkę. '''Czkawka: '''Wiem, ale do tego czasu gdy przestanie działać będę miał kolejny sposób. '''Astrid: '''A jakiż to? '''Czkawka: '''No więc... Eemm... Myślałem o tym, że może niedługo będę już jej mężem, ale chyba jednak nie o to jej chodziło gdy wczoraj ze sobą rozmawialiśmy. '''Astrid: '''Aha!!! Czyli nie masz żadnego nowego sposobu! No i jak ja teraz z tego wybrnę?! '''Czkawka: '''Jeszcze nie mam, ale będę miał. Astrid na chwilę się zamyśliła i uśmiechnęła się z niedowierzaniem i podejrzliwością. Czyżby się czegoś domyśliła?! '''Astrid: '''A o jaki sposób chodzi? '''Czkawka: '''Już nie ważne. No dobra niech ci będzie Astrid. Możesz z nami uczestniczyć w dochodzeniu, faktycznie wyglądasz już lepiej. '''Astrid: '''Hej! Najpierw powiedz o co chodzi z tym sposobem! '''Czkawka: '''Astrid, przyleciałaś tu żeby pomagać czy przeszkadzać w śledztwie? No dobra, może to nie była najmilsza rzecz jaką jej powiedziałem ale przynajmniej nie muszę się tłumaczyć. Trochę się rozzłościła, ale nie aż tak bardzo. '''Oto po długiej przerwie next. Dedykuję go Astrid Hofferson 12!21, która od początku śledziła losy mojego bloga i oczywiście Janci, bez której nie byłoby tego opka w ogóle bo to ona mnie natchnęła do pisania. Dzięki dziewczyny!!! Czkawka: 'Dobra, wracając do sprawy. Potrzebujemy kogoś, kto zna się na ukrywaniu śladów. Może nam on dać wskazówki co do tego kto jest porywaczem. '''Astrid: '''A Eret? On był traperem i łowcą smoków. Może coś wiedzieć na ten temat. '''Czkawka: '''Achhh... Dlaczego ja wcześniej na to nie wpadłem! '''Astrid: '''A nie mówiłam! Beze mnie miotacie się w tym śledztwie jak przez mgłę. Ale się teraz mądrzy. Eechh... '''Czkawka: ' No dobra, dobra. Może faktycznie miałaś rację. Ale teraz idźmy już do Ereta. No i tak zrobiliśmy. Chyba pozwolenie Astrid na udział w sprawie było dobrą decyzją. Tylko jeśli jeszcze raz mi się gdzieś sama wymknie to nie wiem co jej zrobię. Będę jej teraz pilnował jak oka w głowie. Nie stracę mojej Astriś drugi raz. Dojście do domu Ereta zajęło nam dosłownie chwilę. Zapukaliśmy do drzwi ale nikogo nie było w domu. Czekaliśmy przed drzwiami jakiś czas pytając się ludzi gdzie Eret może być. Nikt nic nie wiedział. Już chcieliśmy wracać poszukać innych sposobów na rozwiązanie zagadki gdy na horyzoncie pojawił się smok Po paru minutach obok nas wylądował Eret na Czachochrupie. 'Eret: 'Łoł... Niezła grmadka się tutaj zebrała. O co chodzi? 'Czkawka: '''Słyszałeś o tym, że zaginął Sączysmark i jego smok? '''Eret: '''Trudno byłoby nie usłyszeć. Cała wioska o tym gada. Ale co to ma wspólnego ze mną? '''Czkawka: '''Wiemy, że porywacz musi być dobry w ukrywaniu śladów. 'Śledzik: 'Udało mu się ukryć to, że zaciągnął Hakokła z Akademii do lasu. '''Astrid: ' Chcemy żebyś się trochę rozejrzał. Masz większe doświadczenie w takich sprawach, może zauważysz coś co my przeoczyliśmy, albo wskażesz kto mógł być porywaczem. 'Eret: '''Zrobię co w mojej mocy. Wsiedliśmy na swoje smoki i ''ponownie udaliśmy się na miejsce zbrodni. Gdy tam dotarliśmy Eret zsiadł ze swojego smoka i zaczął chodzić po terenie dokładnie przyglądając się podłożu. Parę razy chwycił grudkę ziemi, rozsmarował w palcach i powąchał. Nie wiem czy to miało czemuś służyć czy było tylko na pokaz, ale tak czy inaczej robiło wrażenie. Wszyscy przyglądali się temu w ciszy nie chcąc mu przeszkadzać. Po dłuższej chwili podniósł się z kucków i zdał relację ze swoich obserwacji. 'Eret: '''Przyznaję, że jestem pod naprawdę dużym wrażeniem. Niewyprawione oko nie zobaczyłoby tu nic, a ja z trudem cokolwiek tu dostrzegam. Jedynie niewiele mówiące zadrapania i tego typu rzeczy. Bardziej widoczne ślady należą do was. Zgaduję, że już przeszukiwaliście to miejsce? '''Czkawka: '''Noo tak... '''Eret: '''Szkoda, że od razu do mnie nie przyszliście. Może coś więcej bym znalazł. Chociaż szczerze mówiąc wątpię. Ten kto ukrywał ślady był naprawdę dobry. Tak dobry jak ja albo jeszcze lepszy. Dotąd powiedziałbym, ze tylko moi chłopcy potrafią coś takiego, ale jak widać myliłbym się. Nie mam pojęcia kto to mógł być. '''Czkawka: '''Trochę szkoda, że nic nie udało się odkryć. '''Astrid: '''Ale i tak dzięki. Eret wrócił do swojego smoka i odleciał w stronę swojego domu. '''Czkawka: '''No dobra... Czyli ten trop nie doprowadził nas nigdzie. Mamy inne wskazówki? '''Astrid: '''Chyba nie... 'Śledzik: 'Jeszcze raz obejrzyjmy wszystkie poszlaki. '''Astrid: '''W sumie to dobry pomysł. Kto wie, może coś zauważymy. '''Czkawka: '''Czyli tak, mamy miejsce bez piachu na Arenie... 'Śledzik: 'Czyli wiemy, że Hakokieł od razu upadł... '''Astrid: '''A to z kolei znaczy, że coś go szybko i skutecznie ogłuszyło... 'Śledzik: 'I nie mamy pojęcia co to może być. '''Astrid: '''Znowu ślepy zaułek. '''Czkawka: '''Dobra, a reszta wskazówek? '''Astrid: '''To chyba wszystko... No nie, nie możemy się teraz poddać. Musimy uratować przyjaciela. Na pewno jest coś jeszcze. '''Mieczyk: '''Czekajcie! Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz! '''Czkawka: '''Serio? Słuchamy. '''Mieczyk: '''Eeeee... czekajcie. Mam to na końcu języka. '''Szpadka: '''Daj zobaczyć, sprawdzę co to jest. Czasami naprawdę się zastanawiam po co nam oni. '''Czkawka: '''A teraz tak na serio. Ktoś ma jakieś pomysły? '''Mieczyk: '''Smród!!! '''Astrid, Czkawka, Śledzik, Szpadka: '''Cooo?!! '''Mieczyk: '''No to co śmierdziało. Ta biała sierść. Cuchnęła zupełnie jak u Gothi. Ale mówię wam, naprawdę identycznie. '''Szpadka: '''Dobrze mówi. I znowu opadły nam wszystkim szczęki. Bliźniaki się w czymś zgadzają?! Chyba lepiej ich w takim razie posłuchać. Zresztą i tak nikt nie ma lepszego pomysłu. '''Czkawka: '''No więc zobaczmy co jest takiego wyjątkowego w domu Gothi. Wszyscy skierowaliśmy się do jej chaty. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce Astrid zapukała do drzwi i po chwili otworzyła nam pani gospodarz. Miała zaskoczoną minę, bo pewnie nie spodziewała się gości. No bo skąd miałaby wiedzieć, że przyjdziemy? Astrid widząc jej minę szybka rzuciła się z wyjaśnieniami. '''Astrid: '''Bardzo przepraszamy za najście, ale szukamy jakichś wskazówek w sprawie Sączysmarka. To zajmie tylko chwileczkę. Możemy wejść? Gothi wykonała zapraszający gest i wpuściła nas do środka. Na początku nie chciała wpuścić smoków, ale Szczerbek i Wichurka byli bardzo uparci. Nigdy nie mieli problemów z jej smokami więc w końcu zgodziła się żeby chociaż te dwa smoki weszły. Nigdy jeszcze tutaj nie byłem. W sumie dziwne, w końcu jestem wodzem. No ale jestem tutaj teraz. Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz. Przekroczyłem próg iii... po prostu oniemiałem. Wszędzie było pełno Straszliwców. Astrid bywała już tutaj, dobrze się dogaduje z Gothi, więc nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Ale mnie nikt na to nie przygotował. Byłem bardzo skołowany i powiedziałem coś głupiego. '''Czkawka: '''Komu odbiło żeby ich tu tyle trzymać?! Uups... To nie było najmądrzejsze z mojej strony. Gothi zrobiła urażoną minę, a Astrid spiorunowała mnie wzrokiem. Jak ona tak na ciebie patrzy to zaczynasz się zastanawiać czy masz spodnie na zmianę. Muszę się szybko zreflektować! '''Czkawka: '''Eeeee... No bo mógłbym im jakąś dobudówkę wstawić z różnymi wygodami dla smoków. Palenisko, posłania i tak dalej. Na szczęście Gothi chyba przyjęła to wyjaśnienie, bo uśmiechnęła się, ale pokręciła głową więc nie będę musiał nic budować. Uff... Astrid jednak dalej piorunowała mnie wzrokiem. Ojjjj niedobrze. Trzeba przejść do sprawy to może zapomni. Co ja się oszukuję. I tak oberwę. '''Czkawka: '''Rozejrzymy się tylko trochę i już nas nie ma. No dobra chłopaki do roboty! '''Astrid: '''Ekhem, ekhem... A, no tak. Sorki Astrid, wiesz, że to nie było specjalnie. '''Astrid: '''Ek-hem! Ek-hem! '''Wichurka: '*ponaglające warknięcie* 'Czkawka: '''Aaaa, przepraszam Wichurka... '''Astrid: '''No dobra, dobra. Zabierajmy się do poszukiwań. Chyba jest na mnie naprawdę zła... Wszyscy zabrali się do poszukiwań. Nooo prawie... Astrid siedziała sobie przy stole z Gothi, piła ciepłe mleko i jadła ciasteczka. Jak one mogą w ogóle rozmawiać jak Gothi nic nie mówi? Lepiej nie będę się pytał, bo Astrid się jeszcze bardziej rozzłości. Po tym jak na mnie patrzyła zrozumiałem, że praca ma być tak samo wydajna jakby ona też brała w niej udział. Czyli muszę się skupić na zadaniu. Może w tym czasie trochę ochłonie. Hmmm... muszę przyznać, że w całym domu unosił się lekko wyczuwalny zapach, który nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych. Jednak dominował go raczej zapach staroci i smoków. Nie wiem dlaczego Mieczyk tak wspomina to miejsce. Szukaliśmy naprawdę wszędzie ale nie znaleźliśmy nic związanego z białym skrawkiem bądź wydzielającego tak mocny zapach. Szczerbek i Wichurka pomagali nam jak mogli obwąchując wszystkie sprzęty. W końcu zmęczeni stwierdziliśmy, że czas na krótką przerwę. Wszyscy weszliśmy do pokoju gdzie siedziała Astrid z naszą panią gospodarz. Uuuuu... ten przykry zapach jest tutaj silniejszy... Jak dziewczyny wytrzymały tutaj tak długo?! Nie wnikam, może były zbyt zajęte rozmową by zauważyć. Na stole leżały ciastka i mleko. Reszta podeszła i zaczęła się częstować. Już sięgałem po smakołyk gdy zostałem przeszyty włócznią błękitnych oczu. Chyba dzisiaj nie zjem sobie ciastka. Szkoda, one wyglądają tak pysznie... Arrrgh! Aż ślinka mi cieknie! No, ale trzeba przyznać, że powiedziałem coś naprawdę niemiłego. Może mi się należy. No dobra, usiądę sobie na krześle i trochę pomyślę nad tą całą sprawą. Kurczę, szkoda, że nic nie znaleźliśmy. Czy w ogóle uda nam się odzyskać kumpla? Nie wyobrażam sobie wioski bez niego. Może i Sączysmark jest czasem denerwujący i impulsywny ale mimo wszystko jest jej częścią. Hmm... coś jest nie tak. Gothi nas wcale nie wygania, a spędziliśmy tutaj znacznie więcej czasu niż zamierzaliśmy. Jest bardzo gościnna. Jak tak na nią patrzę to wygląda na zadowoloną. Chyba cieszy się, że ma gości. Pewnie nieczęsto ją ktoś odwiedza. A my cieszymy się z jej ciastek. Przynajmniej większość z nas. Ekhhh, szkoda, że nie wszyscy. Czekajcie... coś jeszcze mi nie pasuje. Co to jest to za plecami Gothi? Wygląda jakby powiesić dywan na ścianie, coś w rodzaju gobelinu. Ejj... to trochę wygląda jakby za tym były drzwi. Jest wybrzuszenie mniej więcej w miejscu klamki... '''Czkawka: '''A co jest tam? Wskazałem palcem gobelin. Wszyscy odwrócili się w tamtą stronę. '''Mieczyk: '''Nooo w sumie dziwne. Kto wiesza dywan na ścianie? Astrid trzepnęła go w głowę i już się zamknął. Chyba miała już dość jego głupoty. Ktoś inny oberwał dzisiaj a nie tylko ja! :3 'Śledzik: 'Myślę, że to coś w rodzaju starego gobelinu. Co wnim takiego ciekawego? '''Czkawka: '''Chodzi mi o to co jest ''za gobelinem. Podniosłem się z krzesła i podszedłem do ściany. Już miałem zdjęć stamtą gobelin gdy przypomniałem sobie, że nie jestem u siebie w domu. 'Czkawka: '''Mogę? Gothi pokiwała głową. Zdjąłem ''dywan ze ściany i przede mną ukazały się zakurzone drzwi. Chyba nikt ich nie otwierał od jakiegoś czasu. Gdy je otworzyłem w powietrze uniosła się chmura kurzu i zacząłem się krztusić. Zamachałem ręką przed twarzą i rozwiałem tę chmurę. Kiedy wkroczyłem do pokoju znowu zacząłem się krztusić ale już z innego powodu. Aaaalee fetor! Oddychać się nie da w tym pomieszczeniu! Już wiemy skąd ten dziwny zapach w całym domu. Tylko skąd dokładnie on się bierze? 'Czkawka: '''To chyba dobry trop. Chodźcie, pomóżcie mi szukać. Iiii... może zakryjcie czymś usta... Wreszcie mamy szansę coś odkryć! Teraz wierzę, że uratujemy Smarka! Szukaliśmy czegoś przydatnego ale pokój pełen tylko starych naczyń glinianych, drewnianych sprzętów, złomu i oczywiście smrodu. Jedyne co wyróżniało ten pokój od innych to, oprócz zapachu, dywan z niedźwiedzia polarnego na podłodze. Nagle Mieczyk zaczął węszyć jak jakiś pies gończy. Zniżył się do ziemi i zaczął krążyć po całym pokoju. '''Astrid: '''Eeee.. Mieczyk co robisz? '''Mieczyk: '''Węszę, nie widać? A mówią, że to ja jestem idiotą. Zabrał się dalej do tropienia. Przeszukał już pół pokoju i zbliżył się do jego środka. Kiedy przechodził nad dywanem z nosem przyziemi zrobił minę absolutnego cierpienia. Naprawdę się przestraszyliśmy, że coś mu się stało, ale chyba nie stała mu się jakaś straszna krzywda, bo szybko odskoczył i podniósł się z ziemi. '''Czkawka: '''Stary, co ty wyprawiasz? '''Mieczyk: '''To tutaj. To futro tak śmierdzi. '''Astrid: '''I żeby to stwierdzić musiałeś tak węszyć jak jakiś pies? '''Mieczyk: '''Nie, ale tak wygląda bardziej efektownie. '''Czkawka: '''Wspaniałe odkrycie Mieczyk, to wszystko wyjaśnia. A więc Sączysmarka i Hakokła porwała banda niedźwiedzi polarnych, że też na to wcześniej nie wpadłem... Przybiłem piątkę ze swoim czołem i pokręciłem głową. Żadko używam sarkazmu, ale teraz naprawdę mnie rozzłościły te jego wygłupy. My tutaj szukamy przyjaciela, a on co chwilę robi coś idiotycznego! '''Mieczyk: '''Ale nie, mówię wam, to naprawdę identyczny zapach! '''Czkawka: '''A wiesz to bo jesteś brudnym kundlem co ma nos do smrodów hmmm?! I tak zaczęła się dłuuuga kłótnia... 'Rozdział 3 'Astrid:' Czkawka siedzi sobie przy stole. Nic nie je, nie pije, nie odzywa się. I dobrze, ostatnio nie mówił nic mądrego. Wiem, że może jestem dla niego trochę za ostra, ale naprawdę mnie rozwścieczył. Gothi to moja bardzo dobra przyjaciółka i nikt nie będzie tak o niej mówił! Uuuuufff... już jestem spokojna. Widać po nim, że naprawdę żałuje. Coś tam sobie myśli, patrzy w przestrzeń. Nagle widzę błysk w jego oku. Coś go chyba zaciekawiło. Patrzy chyba na Gothi. O co chodzi? Pyta się o gobelin. Odwracam się, żeby też zobaczyć. Faktycznie jak się przyjrzeć to wygląda podejrzanie. Dziwne, że wcześniej tego nie zauważyłam, w końcu siedzę tu dość długo. Mój Czkawka podszedł do ściany i już miał ten gobelin odwieszać, ale najpierw zapytał się Gothi o pozwolenie. Grzeczny chłopczyk. Może sobie być wodzem ale dla mnie zawsze będzie moim Czkawkusiem. Wchodzi do pokoju i zaczyna się chaotycznie krztusić. Bałam się, że płuca wypluje. Na szczęście jednak po sekundzie było z nim wszystko OK. Niestety po chwili poczułam przyczynę jego nagłego kaszlu. Wszyscy weszliśmy za nim do tajemniczego pomieszczenia i zaczęliśmy szukać wskazówek. Ja wcześniej nie pomagałam to teraz jak już Czkawce wybaczyłam to biorę się do roboty. Smoczki też obwąchiwały wszystko dookoła choć od czasu do czasu się krzywiły. Jak w ogóle smok może się skrzywić?! Nie mam pojęcia ale one to robiły. Nagle Mieczyk zwariował i zaczął się zachowywać jak jakiś kundel. Biegał po całym pokoju z nosem przy ziemi. Gdy przechodził nad dywanem z niedźwiedzia polarnego, który leżał na ziemi zrobił naprawdę straszną minę. Powiedział, że to ten dywan wydziela ten zapach. W sumie możliwe, to ma sens. Biały skrawek - biała sierść, nawet logiczne. Tylko jaki to ma związek ze sprawą? Co, porywacze uciekali przed niedźwiedziem? A może to on zrobił taki bajzel w tym lesie? Może po prostu szłam śladem głupiego zwierzaka i nie dość, że prawie się zabiłam to jeszcze zmyliłam trop?! I porywacze mieli wtedy dość czasu by zatrzeć wszystkie prawdziwe ślady. Co jeżeli nie znajdziemy przez to Sączysmarka? Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę! Jak ja będę mogła w ogóle żyć z czymś takim??!!! Moje smętne rozmyślania rozwiały krzyki chłopaków. Czkawkę chyba naprawdę rozzłościł już Mieczyk tymi swoimi wygłupami, bo nieźle mu dogryza. Zresztą Mieczyk nie ustępuje mu pola w tej kwestii. No i kolejna zła rzecz dzieje się przez tą moją straszną pomyłkę... Nagle Wichurka gwałtownie przerwała ich kłótnię wskakując między nich. Zaczęła skakać jak szalona dokoła tego dywanu i w końcu podniosła go w zębach... Astrid: '''O co znowu chodzi Wichura?! Smoczyca zarzuciła sobie dywan na głowę niczym kaptur. '''Astrid: '''Przestań się wreszcie wygłupiać. Mamy tu ważne rzeczy do załatwienia. Podeszła do Wichurki i zaczęła z niej ściągać niedźwiedzią skórę, jednak jej smok był nieustępliwy. '''Czkawka: '''Czekaj!!! Ona chyba próbuje nam coś powiedzieć. Astrid zostawiła Wichurkę w spokoju i spojrzała na nią skonfundowana. Smoczyca miała dywan na głowie przez co wyglądała prawie tak idiotycznie jak zwykle jedno z bliźniaków. Nagle na twarzy Astrid pojawił się grymas przerażenia i osunęła się na ziemię. Czkawka natychmiast do niej podbiegł. '''Czkawka: '''Astrid! Nic ci nie jest? '''Astrid: '''Nie. Wszystko w porządku. Ale już wiem kto porwał Sączysmarka. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią z osłupieniem. '''Astrid: '''Już się z nimi spotkaliśmy... Naszego przyjaciela porwali ludzie w niedźwiedzich skórach. To byli łowcy smoków Drago!!! *Godzinę później na naradzie w salonie w domu wodza.*' '''Czkawka: '''To ma sens. Nareszcie wszystko układa się do kupy. Hakokieł nawet nie rozpoczął walki... 'Śledzik:...bo od razu padł od ich usypiających strzałek. 'Czkawka: '''Musiała ich jednak być większa grupa, bo nie dość, że dali radę szybko i cicho przetransportować smoka... 'Śledzik:...to jeszcze błyskawicznie obezwładnili Smarka. Astrid:'''I do żadnej z tych rzeczy byście nie doszli gdyby nie moja Wichurka. Powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem przytulając swojego drogiego smoka. '''Wichurka:*radosne mruknięcie* Czkawka uśmiechnął się i podrapał Wichurę pod brodą. Czkawka: 'Zgadza się. Bez niej nic by z tego śledztwa nie wyszło. Smoczyca sprawiała wrażenie bardzo zadowolonej z pochwał. A jej pani bardzo była z niej dumna. 'Śledzik:'Coś jednak nadal nie jest wyjaśnione. '''Mieczyk:'Jak to? Przecież znamy już wroga. Lećmy spuścić mu łomot! 'Szpadka:'A wiesz chociaż dokąd lecieć? 'Mieczyk:'Aaaaaaa... no w sumie nie... 'Czkawka: 'Śledzik? 'Śledzik:'Skąd wiedzieli o ukrytym przejściu? Przecież nigdy nie byli na Berk. Czkawka zamyślił się pocierając brodę. 'Czkawka: '''Myślę... że musiał im pomóc ktoś z wyspy. 'Śledzik, Astrid, Bliźniaki:'Coooooo???!!!!! '''Czkawka: '''Sami pomyślcie. Z zewnątrz ta jaskinia jest prawie niedostrzegalna, a poza tym zauważylibyśmy gdyby jakiś statek pływał koło wyspy. Musiał im ją wskazać ktoś stąd. Poza tym, nie zastanawiało was jakim cudem zamaskowali to, że przetransportowali tam całego smoka? '''Astrid:'Ale Eret mówił, że tylko jego ludzie potrafią tak ukrywać ślady. Czkawka spojrzał po zebranych z determinacją w oczach. 'Czkawka: '''No właśnie. Myślę, że czas złożyć ponowną wizytę synowi Ereta. ''***W wielkiej sali budynku tropicieli*** Gdy weszliśmy do ogromnego pomieszczenia chyba była już pora obiadu. Przez to śledztwo i stres kompletnie zapomnieliśmy o jedzeniu, więc na widok różnych prostych, lecz smakowicie wyglądających potraw zaczęłam się troszeczkę ślinić. Zdołałam jakoś opanować głód chociaż widziałam, że inni mieli z tym większe problemy. Jedynie Czkawka stał pewnie, ze skupieniem w oczach. Wszyscy biesiadnicy się na nas spojrzeli, paredziesiąt chłopa z Eretem na czele. Dlatego szybko wytarłam twarz. Eret wstał od stołu i wyszedł nam na spotkanie. '''Eret: '''Witajcie ponownie przyjaciele. Są jakieś postępy w sprawie zaginięcia? Wydawał się naprawdę zmartwiony tą sprawą. '''Czkawka: '''Tak... Aczkolwiek to co odkryliśmy może ci się nie spodobać. Eret spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony. Czkawka zaczął mówić przyciszonym głosem. '''Czkawka: '''Czy któryś z twoich ludzi zachowuje się ostatnio dziwnie? '''Eret: '''Nnnie wiem... nie zwracam na to co robią chłopcy za dużej uwagi. Pewnie któryś z nich powie ci więcej. Ale o co chodzi? '''Astrid: '''Podejrzewamy... że któryś z twoich ludzi stoi za porwaniem albo bardzo w nim pomógł. Eret odwrócił się i przebiegł niepewnym wzrokiem po swoich kompanach. Widać było, że zaniepokoili się reakcją przywódcy. '''Eret: '''Jesteście pewni? '''Czkawka: '''Niestety tak. Porozmawiajmy na osobności dobrze? '''Eret: '''Ok... Odwrócił się do stołu. '''Eret: '''Jedzcie dalej. Wódz chce ze mną porozmawiać. Może mi to zająć dłuższą chwilkę, ale spokojnie to nic poważnego. Uśmiechnął się do nich, a oni odwzajemnili uśmiech. Jednak część z nich nie wyglądała na przekonanych, że to nie jest żadna poważna sprawa. Eret zaprowadził nas do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia i zaczęliśmy mu wszystko relacjonować. Widać było po nim, że trudno mu uwierzyć w zdradę któregoś z jego tropicieli. Spędził z nimi wiele lat, byli jego największymi przyjaciółmi, zawsze byli lojalni i oddani. Nigdy nie wątpili w swego wodza. A teraz jeden z nich pomógł w porwaniu jednego z ludzi, którzy uwolnili ich od Drago i zaprosili na swoją wyspę. Nagle zaszła w nim widoczna zmiana. Na jego twarzy zmartwienie zmieniło się w maskę gniewu. Teraz chciał za wszelką cenę pojmać człowieka, który zdradził jego przyjaźń i zaufanie. '''Eret: '''W takim razie popytam się ich czy widzieli u innych dziwne zachowanie. '''Mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się moja opowieść i że się polubimy ;) Nie krępujcie się komentować, nie ma lepszej motywacji do pisania!!! #DragonsRaider Kategoria:Opowiadania